


Accept

by kweenwriter



Series: Love that wasnt meant to be [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Outing, talk of death character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: What happens when Alfred's family finds out his romantic relationship with Ubbe?AN: Read beginning of note to get background info
Relationships: Alfred/Ubbe (Vikings), Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Series: Love that wasnt meant to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Accept

**Author's Note:**

> This take place in modern au, but somewhere in world. The high school system is the same as Norwegian with a mix of others I guess. 
> 
> Ubbe & Aethelerud- 18 (turning 19)  
> Alfred, Elsewith & Hvitserk - 16 (turning 17)  
> Ivar & Sigrid (twins) - 14 (turning 15)
> 
> There is two school in town, which has both their own basketball team. Both Ubbe and Aethelerud are captain of each team.
> 
> TW: Homophobia and outing, talk of death character

Alfred walked out of one of many bathrooms in Wessex Academy and to his classroom. Taking his usual seat beside Elsewith, he took out his books for the lesson. Elsewith was one of the few Alfred could call his friends. Alfred wasn’t the type to have huge number of friends like his brother, and people often didn’t like him. But it wasn’t like he cared.

The phone in his pocket vibrated.

Elsewith glanced up from her book and smirked when she saw a smiling Alfred.

“Is it your lover?” She asked, knowing well it was. Elsewith leaned over to take a look at Alfred’s phone. She was only able to catch ‘U’ along with a blue heart before Alfred turned off his phone.

“I thought you were my lover.”

“So, you’re cheating on me? Elsewith gasped. She put a hand over her heart. “Oh no, you broke my heart Alfred!”

Alfred rolled his eyes and shoved a giggling Elsewith to side. The teacher walked in and asked for silence.

Elsewith was the only one who knew of his romantic relationship with Ubbe, the student from Kattegat High School. Alfred came from a christian family – and when he says christian, he means roman catholic. His family was deeply religious, and they lived in a religious community. Alfred even went to a christian high school. His family was well respected and quite famous in their community. So, being gay wasn’t exactly accepted. Especially for the son of the leader in their community.

Luckily, his friend Elsewith accepted him without hesitation and helped him with hiding his relationship with Ubbe. Alfred were the type of student who was easily to pick on but most student didn’t go farther than joke with him. Aethelrud, the most popular and star of the basketball team, was his brother after all. Alfred was different. While his brother was social and charming, Alfred was more reserved and spoke straight from his heart.

Some of the kids that picked on him had asked him if he was gay – as an insult. Alfred ignore it for a long time. But when once he and Ubbe got together, panic rose inside of him. If someone from his community knew of his gay relationship, his life would be over.

That couldn’t happen.

Elsewith, being the smart person she is, came up with a clever plan. She and Alfred would enter a fake romantic relationship, for Alfred’s safety of hiding his sexuality. Elsewith also fooled around with the boys from Kattegat High School. Her parents knew she was and wasn’t with her friends, so she could use Alfred whenever she went on a date. Alfred could also use her when he went out with Ubbe. In that way, both of them could date whoever they want without worrying.

“I guess we are going on a date later?” Elsewith whispered when the teacher wasn’t looking.

“Yeah, won’t probably be back before after dinner.” Alfred whispered back. He checked the message again from his lover. He couldn’t wait until school was over. Alfred spent the rest of the time staring outside, waiting for the clock to turn 14.

* * *

The bell ran and Alfred shot up from his desk.

He hurriedly packed both his and Elsewith’s books. The school finally finished for what felt like years. Alfred dragged Elsewith to their lockers.

“Someone is excited for our date.” Elsewith smirked.

“Who wouldn’t be excited to go on a date with a beautiful person like you?”

“Keep the compliments for the date.”

They walked out of the school and to the parking lot. Elsewith was going on another date with a new boy in Kattegat High School after school. The boy and Ubbe was waiting on them at the school. She took a seat behind the wheels and started the car.

“Can you take more time?” Alfred complained. The other student rolled her eyes. Alfred was a patience person, but he could be childish and whiner when it came to Ubbe.

“Unless you want to walk to the other side of the town, you better shut it.” Alfred mimicked her and Elsewith stuck her tongue out. “Anyway, why haven’t you got the license yet? You parents got more money than a person should have.”

“Because of my chronic disease. My mom is really paranoid person. She read from the internet that a guy with Crohn crashed his car after getting unbearable pain from the disease. Therefore, she thinks I will too crash my car if I get license.”

Elsewith frowned. “Huh, that’s sucks. But hey, have you taken your medications?”

Alfred nodded.

Elsewith glanced at the other boy before returning her gaze to the road. “Have you… Have you told Ubbe of your sickness?”

“No, but I think he knows. Despite our family being rivals, my mom is good friend with Lagertha and Aslaug.”

Elsewith groaned. “Alfre-“

“Look, we’re here! Oh, there is Ubbe!” Alfred interrupted, not wanting to listen to a lecture. He leaned to Elsewith and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for driving me, you’re the best!”

Alfred ran out of her car and up to his boyfriend. Elsewith had the urge to shout and yell at the boy for not telling Ubbe the truth but didn’t have the heart when she watched how happy he was with his boyfriend. Elsewith sighed. “I got my own love life to worry about too.”

* * *

“Hello, my christian sweetheart.” Ubbe kissed the other boy.

“Don’t call me that.” Alfred groaned.

“How about my christian babe, my christian honey or my chr-“

“Stop it Ubbe! You know that I hate you using the word ‘christian’ before an endearment.”

“But that is what you are.”

“Don’t need to remind me of that every minute.” For those that were watching them, Alfred wasn’t pouting. He didn’t pout at all. He was just criticizing his boyfriend.

The blond boy laughed, enjoying teasing the younger boy. “Come on, let’s go the store before we go to our place.”

“Can we get the new chocolate that was released newly?” Alfred asked with a glee. Ubbe entered his space and gave him a peck. “We can get whatever you want.”

The two boys laughter and walked down to the store next to the school while holdings hands. Alfred felt safer and freer when he was at this side of the town. He didn’t know many, and many didn’t know him, nor did they care if the two boys kissed.

But he should have cared. Alfred should’ve been more careful. Especially when it was another student with the same school uniform as him across the street, pointing their camera at them.

* * *

“Catch this!” Alfred threw another chocolate piece at Ubbe who was sitting in front of him. The chocolate went straight in his mouth.

“Ey!” They yelled together, and Ubbe stole another kiss. Alfred smiled in the kiss.

They both sat at a blanket, beside the lake, hidden well. Since they couldn’t so public about their romantic relationship, this had become their private place. A few knew of this, and a fewer visit it.

They broke the kiss of. Ubbe stroke the other boy’s cheeks and Alfred leaned to the touch. The hand moved to the hair, stroking the warm brown hair. Ubbe gently pushed the younger boy to the ground. He hoovered over his head, traced Alfred’s face. Under his touch, Alfred squirmed. He got easily awkward whenever they went past hugs and kissing.

“I think… I think I love you.” Ubbe whispered, like he afraid to speak the words. Alfred held the intense eye contact Ubbe made, getting goosebumps from his warm breath.

“I-… I-“

“You don’t have to answer.” Ubbe continued whispering. “I only wanted to tell you it.”

Alfred didn’t know what to make of it. The confession threw him completely off. To like someone was completely different from loving someone.

“I’m planning to study abroad once I’m finished with school. Then I want to travel around, to learn about how different cultures farm.” Ubbe went to his last year at school, while Alfred just started it. It was weird to know that once Ubbe was finished, he would leave.

“Can I join you once I’m finished with school?” Alfred didn’t want to be separated from Ubbe. He also wanted to travel. He had heard of communities that are far more accepting than his when it comes to queer people. They’re more open minded and let people do whatever they want. Alfred wanted to visit those places. He wanted to go to a pride parade with no worries and with those he loved.

Ubbe smiled. “I had hoped for you to say that.” He leaned down to capture Alfred’s lips, this time more passionately than before. A loud rumbling broke their kiss. Ubbe glanced up at the sky.

“We should hurry before the weather worsens.”

The boys packed up their things. Alfred grabbed Ubbe’s hands as they walked back, talking about all the places he wanted to visit.

Alfred talked so animatedly, moving his hand around and throwing his head back whenever his hair was in the way. He even tripped a few times because he was so focused with planning trips of them together.

Ubbe could only listen as his boyfriend talked eagerly. He looked more carefree and happier than he did before they got together. Their relationship had affected both of them positively. Ubbe wanted to forever protect the smile on his lips and the free spirit he had, but he knew eventually something would happen to force away the Alfred’s happiness.

However, he didn’t know it would be soon.

* * *

Ecbert sat in the porch on the rainy night, watching as his youngest grandson walking up to the house with an umbrella.

Like most secrets hidden in the darkness, they came to light one way or another. Ecbert had hunches of Alfred’s sexuality, but he never questioned him. Now, that it was out in the light, Ecbert could do nothing but support him from afar. He knew he couldn’t stop his son’s reaction.

“Grandfather, are you planning to leave for a trip?” Alfred asked, gesturing to the bag beside his legs. Alfred radiated with happiness; he had this glow that would soon stop shining.

“No, I packed the bag for you.”

“For me?” Alfred frowned.

“Your parents and brother are inside. They know, Alfred. They know.”

“Know wh- Grandfather, are you fine?” Alfred approached. Ecbert gripped his jacket.

  
“They know of you and Ubbe.”

Ecbert watched as the younger boy’s face became white and the eyes widen. Alfred dropped the umbrella and ran inside the house. Soon, shouting followed.

Even in the rain, Ecbert could hear the strike that fell upon his youngest grandson and the cries of his daughter-in-law. Not long after, Alfred rushed out of the door. His hair hid his face, Ecbert couldn’t see the bruises nor the tears. Alfred grabbed the packed bag and walked out in the rainy night alone, leaving the umbrella with his grandfather.

Ecbert sighed and looked up the dark sky. “What has life become of, my dear Athelstan?”

* * *

Ubbe entered his home with a smile resting on his face.

Inside the living, sat his brothers and parents. Bjørn had come home from another job outside of the country. He sat beside Sigurd and Hvitserk, showing them pictures on his phone. Ivar sat beside the window, lost in his thoughts. Ragnar and Aslaug were sitting opposite side of the couch while Lagertha were in the middle of them. Most people found it weird for three people being together, but it wasn’t like people in their community had the gut to say that in front the three most influenced and powerful people in the community – and when someone did, his parents would only laugh and ask if they wanted to join them in bed.

“Ah, brother!” Bjørn shouted and rose from the couch to greet him. “It has been a long time.”

Ubbe laughed and ran to hug him. “I’ve missed you.” He clapped his back.

The hug didn’t last long, nor did Ubbe’s smile.

“Where is your christian lover?” Sigurd smirked, beside him where Hvitserk who were trying to hold his laughter.

“The picture was really cute.” Hvitserk and Sigurd broke out in laughter while the rest looked confused – except Ivar, who smiled in amusement.

“Picture? What picture?” Panic rose inside Ubbe. For Ubbe, he didn’t care if for people’s sexuality nor did his family. His community was far more accepting than Alfred’s. That was what worried him.

“Lover? My son has a girlfriend?” Ragnar asked thrilled.

“Eh? You got a girlfriend and you didn’t tell us?” Bjørn shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Boyfriend.” Hvitserk corrected, watching Ubbe clenching his jaws.

“Girlfriend, boyfriend. It’s the same.” Aslaug waved her hand. She was only excited to know her son had a lover. “Tell us of him, my dear boy.”

“How about we meet him instead, eh?” Ivar gestured to the window. “It seems like his family wasn’t as accepting as ours.

Ubbe had bolted to the door before Ivar finished speaking. He opened the door with huge forced that the door handle almost broke. In front of him, stood a wet, shivering Alfred – only carrying a bag and his school backpack. He shoved his hair away from the face, revealing the dark bruise on his cheek and bleeding lips. Seeing Alfred like that – vulnerable and in pain – broke something in Ubbe. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

“Can I st-stay here for a w-while?” Alfred asked – begged, seconds away from breaking.

Ubbe pushed Alfred into a hug, letting the other boy cry his arms. He strokes his wet hair. “Stay as long as you want.”

That night, Ubbe took Alfred to his room. He let the boy shower alone despite having the urge to be by his site all the time. Alfred came out of the shower after almost half an hour and crawled into his bed. Ubbe asked if he wanted to talk about what happened, and Alfred broke again in his arms. Ubbe could only listen to Alfred talking through the sobs and hiccups. Eventually, Alfred calmed down and fell asleep while Ubbe still was awake.

Ubbe felt powerless. He knew if he beat up those that hurt Alfred or bought him the whole world, none of his action would heal Alfred’s broken heart. Only his father could and that made Ubbe feel powerless.

So, he did only what he could, he prayed. Ubbe prayed for Odin, Thor and to all other Norse Gods. He even prayed to the christian God.

Ubbe prayed for his lover’s heart to heal. 

* * *

_Darkness._

_Alfred was surrounded by darkness. They were figures moving in the darkness, but he couldn’t see it, only hear it. Alfred held his ears, trying to stop listening to the hurtful words but it only echoed in his mind. His legs slammed to the ground, too weak to stop the negative thoughts._

_“You are a disgrace.”_

_“There are enough sins in the house, we don’t need more.”_

_“Get out, fag!”_

_“God hates you.”_

_“No…” Alfred whispered. “No, no, no!”_

_In the darkness, a familiar figure stepped. It was large and broad. Its hands moving in front of Alfred’s face, threating._

**_“You are not my son.”_ **

* * *

Alfred woke with startled.

It wasn’t a dramatical awake, but the dream left him sweat. He had already started to forget about dream – or nightmare but couldn’t shake off the uncomfortable feeling.

Alfred looked around to see he was in an unfamiliar room. Posters of basketball players surrendered the light blue walls. He stared straight, only to see a desk full of books and papers. Alfred tried to get up, but an arm was holding him down. His hearth dropped to the stomach. The young boy couldn’t help but think of worst-case scenario. The body beside him only moved toward to him. Alfred looked up, only to see a familiar face.

Alfred let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. It was Ubbe. The memories of yesterday returned along with the pain and sadness. He remembered the disgusted look his father had and the hurtful words.

_“There are already enough sins in this home.”_

Alfred shut his eyes, trying to forget of yesterday incident. He buried his head into Ubbe’s arm, as if his lover could shield him from the bad memories. Ubbe grumbled and moved Alfred closer to him. Just like that, Alfred slept easily like he had woken up.

The next timr Alfred woke, Ubbe wasn’t in the bed. The younger boy stretched out his body in the bed before waking up. Beside the bed was a nightstand. There was a note written by Ubbe.

_Come down whenever you’re ready, my christian darling <3_

“You know I hate that…” Alfred murmured with a smile.

Before walking downstairs, he went to the bathroom, changed out of his clothes and took his medications. He looked around the room until he spotted his jacket. Inside there was his phone which had several notifications.

Most of them was from his mother and grandfather, which Alfred ignored. One where from Elsewith.

**Else <3:**

  * Have you seen the picture?
  * ??
  * Alfred, please answer
  * Alfred??!!!
  * I went over to your house, and you weren’t there
  * Alfred please answer me, I’m worried
  * You don’t have to tell where you are, just please tell me you’re safe



Alfred chewed on his lips, wonder what to answer. He wasn’t yet ready to face his parents – or anyone from his community in matter of fact. But Elsewith was the one person who supported him and had been there for him. He owed her that much. She was his friend after all.

**Me:**

  * I’m safe. Please don’t worry.



Alfred continued to scroll down his notifications, trying to see if his brother had texted him. When he reached the end, Alfred couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He knew the taboo of being gay was, but he had hoped for his brother to support him. Alfred sighed, left his phone at the room and made his way to the dining room where he heard voices. Inside the room, where more people than he thought it would be.

“You’re finally awake, Alfred!” Ivar had shouted, being the first one to notice him. Alfred only awkwardly nodded.

“Good morning.”

“Ah! There is the christian lover!” He heard Bjørn’s booming voice across the room. Alfred sheepishly smiled, but when he spotted Ubbe walked to him, his smile got more genuine.

“Good morning, my christian sweetheart.” Ubbe gently stroke his cheek. He frowned when he touched Alfred’s dark bruise. The other boy winced, “Your bruise has got darker. Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry my norse sweetheart.” Alfred stole a kiss and moved away from him but Ubbe took a hold of his back and didn’t care if his family watched them making out.

“Hey! Don’t get disgusted now. I’ve seen enough of that from our parents.” Sigurd came between them.

Ubbe rolled his eyes, and smirked when he saw Alfred’s redden cheeks. “You already know of my annoying brothers and Uncle Rollo, let me introduce you to the rest.” Alfred greeted the rest of Rollo’s and Bjørn’s family as they waited for Ubbe’s parents.

Torvi entered the room with another child. She blinked as she saw the christian boy. “Oh Alfred, long time no see.”

“Good morning, Doc-“

“No need with the politeness. Call me for Torvi.” Torvi smiled gently. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the dark bruise. “Come to me later to treat your cheek.”

“There is no-“

“Ah! Alfred, my boy!” It seemed like no one would let him finish a sentence. Ragnar shot out his arms and forced the younger boy into a hug. “I haven’t seen you for a long time. How have you been?”

  
“I’m doing good, thank you.” Alfred awkwardly answered shying away from the touch. Ubbe grabbed him and pushed him in his arm. Ragnar only laughed and took a seat on the table. He sat at the head, while the two beside him were empty. Probably for his wives. The table were already filled with food thanks to the servants.

“Come, let’s sit down.” Alfred sat between Hvitserk and Ubbe. Bjørn, Torvi and his kids sat in front of him. The twins, Ivar and Sigurd, sat to Hvitserk left while Rollo and his family sat to Ubbe’s right. Floki and his family sat the same side as Bjørn. Aslaug entered the room along with Lagertha who were carrying a plate. Aslaug sat to Ragnar’s right, beside Ivar.

“Your mother told me about your condition. I hope your stomach will be able to handle this.” Lagertha rubbed Alfred’s back.

“Thank you, Lagertha.” She ruffled his head and took her seat.

“Condition? Why won’t your stomach handle the food we are eating?” Ubbe frowned, he looked concerned.

“There is this disease I ha-“Alfred again got interrupted

“Disease?! What disease? Are you sick?!”

“He got the Crohn’s disease. Even I know it brother.” Ivar explained with a smirk. “Maybe Alfred should be my boyfriend.”

“What!?” Ubbe practically yelled.

“Nah, Alfred would like to date someone his age.” Hvitserk, who were sitting next to him, leaned towards him and threw his arm over him. Alfred tried to lean away but had no luck when Hvitserk entered his personal space. “Right, my christian lover?”

“Get away from him!” Ubbe threw his younger brother’s arm and pushed Alfred towards himself.

“Oh, come on brother! Let’s share him like we shared Margrethe!” Hvitserk smiled slyly.

“Hvitserk…” He glowered.

“You all are too young for Alfred. He would prefer a man with more muscles and good-looking.” Bjørn joined the conversation and flexed his muscles. “I can show you what real man is like.”

Beside him, Torvi rolled her eyes but found the conversation amusing. “You can join us if you ever want to.”

“Wh- I- I- Uhm-“Alfred sputtered, not knowing what to say. His cheeks redden from embarrassment while Ubbe’s was red from anger.

“He’s a minor! Uncle Rollo, arrest them!” Alfred wasn’t sure if Ubbe was serious or not.

“Maybe I should arrest Alfred for being too cute?” Rollo winked to the younger boy. His wife slapped his chest but joined the laughter with him.

“Not you too!”

Alfred buried his head in his hands. “Oh god, please help.” He groaned.

The breakfast ended up being a battlefight between who should have Alfred. For a moment, Alfred forgot about yesterday’s incident. Bjørn and Ubbe had agreed on having a hand combat later to win the christian’s affection. Hvitserk tried to be touchy with him a few time. Ubbe may not have liked the topic at breakfast, but his lover’s smile and laughter returned. His family and his boyfriend had finally gotten to know each other.

* * *

After the breakfast ended, Ubbe and Alfred were making their way up to the room until Ragnar stopped.

“A walk?” Alfred blinked.

“Yes, a walk. Come, join me!” Ragnar encouraged him.

“I will join too.” Ubbe invited himself, but Ragnar shook his head.

“No, no. I want to talk to Alfred alone.” That made Ubbe narrow his eyes. He wasn’t worried about his father hurting Alfred, just worried what he would say.

“Hmph.” Ubbe hesitated but nodded. He took of his dark hoodie and threw it around Alfred. The younger boy smiled. Ubbe leaned down and meet his lips. Alfred broke the kiss and hurried to his boyfriend’s father who was waiting for him. Ubbe watched as he walked away with his father.

A hand stroke his back. His mother, Aslaug, softly smiled at him. “If you think your father is going to tell some embarrassing stories about your or threaten Alfred, then don’t worry.”

“What other reasons do father have then?”

“You will know, soon.” Aslaug chuckled and patted her son’s back. Ubbe frowned, looked back and forth from his mother. Why did everyone know more about his boyfriend than he did?

* * *

Ragnar led Alfred to outside of the town.

This part of town was different from Alfred’s part of town. The town was split between the christian believers and Norse believers. The middle ground was for the ones who were of lower economic or didn’t want to live in neither side. Alfred was used to see buildings decorated with christian traits and it was far more urban than this part of the town. This part was focused on holding onto the nature and used the nature as a way to decorate the town.

“How is your family?” Ragnar broke the silence after a few minutes. “I haven’t seen Ecbert for a while.”

“Grandfather is doing good, thank you for asking.” Alfred buried himself in Ubbe’s hoodie. He took a deep breath. The hoodie was warm and soft, and it smelled like Ubbe. That calmed down his nerves.

“If I may ask, where are you taking me?”

“You think I’m going to murder you?” Ragnar looked at the younger boy with a poker face, his eyes wide and sharp. It reminded Alfred of Ubbe’s ones, it was clear and had a strong blue color.

“Uhh…”

Ragnar expression relaxed. “I’m just teasing you.” He chuckled. Alfred tried to chuckle with him, not knowing what was joke or not no longer.

The two of them continued to walk out. The buildings lessened and more trees appeared. Soon they started to walk upwards the hills. They neared a cave, which Ragnar stopped in front of. The older man breathes became uneven and his eyes glossed. If Alfred noticed it, he didn’t comment. Near the cave, was a single stone standing. Alfred walked towards it, noticing the scripture on it along with a cross. He leaned down to get a better look.

‘Athelstan’ was writing with on it.

Alfred knows of that name. It was his father’s – his biologically father – name. He wasn’t supposed to know it. If his community had found out that his mother cheated on his father, Judith would be exiled along with Alfred. To cheat was looked down on, especially if a woman did it. So, it was kept hidden, yet Alfred knew.

“Do you know who this man is?” Ragnar took a seat beside the younger man.

Alfred chewed on his lips. He wasn’t sure what Ragnar was after, did he know the truth? “Was he your friend?”

“More than that.” Ragnar smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. It was the type of smile that hid the pain. The day was still early, a few birds flew above them and chirping. The temperature was colder here, but at least Ubbe had giving him his hoodie.

“Athelstan was… He was a good man, a loyal one.” Alfred listened as Ragnar talked about his father. He talked about how Athelstan was as a person and how they had meet. He even talked about his grandfather and mother. That made Alfred think the older man knew the truth. The way Ragnar talked about Athelstan, was the same way his grandfather talked about him too. It was just now Alfred realized the two older men did deeply love his father, and it wasn’t the type of love people would think.

“You really loved… my father.” Ragnar shot his head up. They both stared at each other, analyzing each other’s reaction. The elder man’s eyes glossed up, his lips quivering. Ragnar was the one who broke the eye contact. He dried of the tears before they could escape and let out a bitter laughter.

“You remind me so much of him. You even got his eyes.”

“I do, huh?” Alfred felt a huge reliving after telling the truth. Ragnar was the closest to Athelstan, beside his grandfather but Ecbert never talked about Athelstan since Alfred wasn’t supposed to know.

“Could you… Could you tell me more of my father?” Alfred hesitated.

Ragnar rubbed his back and smirked. “Let me tell you the time Athelstan and I broke us in your home before you were born.”

“You what?!”

* * *

“And… Score!” Ubbe exclaimed as the basketball went right in.

“Dammit!” Hvitserk cursed.

It has been four day since Alfred came soak wet upon Ubbe’s doorstep. Judith and Ecbert had continued trying to reach him, but he had ignored him. Aethelerud hasn’t still contacted Alfred, which hurt more than it should. The only one he talked to from his community was Elsewith, who had told him the school apparently kicked him out and Aethewulf’s leadership were questioned. 

Ubbe’s family had been more welcoming than they should. Ragnar had reassured that he could stay as long as he wanted to. Aslaug, who worked on a new book, had asked Alfred for his help. So, the days the other kids were on school, Alfred had something to do. Torvi checked on his health and he even played chess with Ivar. While Ubbe…

Ubbe wouldn’t leave his side at all unless he had to. He even tried to fake a sickness in order to stay home, but his parents knew him well enough.

Right now, they were planning basketball behind the house. Ubbe and Alfred was on one time while Hvitserk and Sigurd was on the other. Ivar was the one keeping up with the scores.

“I didn’t know you could play.” Ubbe threw Alfred a bottle of water.

“My brother is the captain of Wessex’s basketball team. I’m obligated to know how to play.” Alfred deadpanned. It was fun playing with his boyfriend and his brothers, but Alfred missed his brother.

“I rather want you to be obligated to come to my bed.” Hvitserk threw his arm around Alfred. The christian boy rolled his eyes and separated himself from him. Alfred has gotten used to Hvitserk’s flirt. He only did it to piss of Ubbe. Feeling a little fatigue, Alfred thought it was best for a break. “I’m going to take a break.”

Three other boys continued to play while Alfred took a seat beside Ivar. The two boys watched the other play in silence. Alfred could feel the other boy’s gaze, but ignore it until:

“How long are you planning to stay here?”

Alfred shrugged. “Don’t know. Already tired of me?”

“No, just curious.” Ivar chuckled. “Having you here have been entertaining, but you will eventually leave.”

“Hmm…” Ivar was right, Alfred would eventually leave. But the question was when and where? Could he go back home, when his father didn’t accept him? Maybe Alfred could find work and save enough money to rent an apartment.

“Want to play another round of chess?” Ivar changed the topic, already moving his wheelchair.

“And win over you again?”

“That was just one time!”

* * *

Ivar was right, Alfred had to eventually leave. But he didn’t know it would be so soon. Couple of days later, Alfred leaned his head on Ubbe’s lap. Ubbe were trying to read for his class but had a hard time when the younger boy kept poking his stomach.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Ubbe could hear his grin. He put his book down and turned his attention to his boyfriend. Knowing Alfred hated tickled, he started with stroking his hair and moved down until his hand were near the arms. Nearing the armholes, Ubbe started to attack with tickles. The bedroom filled with laughter and screaming.

“ME-MERCY, PLEA-PLEASE!” Alfred shouted through the laughter.

“Would you stop it?” Ubbe asked, enjoying watching his boyfriend wiggle under his touch. He stopped when Alfred nodded, grinning wide. He wiped the other boy’s tear away and then softly stroking his cheeks. The bruise had got lighter, it was almost gone now. Alfred’s lips were no longer split.

His eyes locked with Alfred’s soft, light grey eyes. The gaze got intense, and the air around them felt heavy. Alfred became suddenly aware of how much body contact they had. Ubbe’s lips were getting closer to his, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He parted his lips, waiting for t-

“Hey! You guys have to get down!” Sigrud burst into the room. Alfred jumped when the door shot open with a loud noise, his head hits Ubbe’s.

“Fuck!” Ubbe yelled. Alfred hurried to apologize and look over the injure he cased. There was no nose bleed at least, only a red mark.

“There is no time for that! Alfred, your family are here to take you back.”

* * *

Alfred ran downstairs, Ubbe and Sigrud right behind him. His heart dropped when he saw the scene outside of the house.

Hvitserk and Ivar sat at the doorsteps, seeming amused. Lagertha stood between Ragnar and Ecbert, trying to keep them from getting violent. Aslaug stood to side with his mother who were in tears, calming her down along with Aethelrud. While his father stood behind them, deep in his thoughts.

Alfred let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Mother.” His father may hate him, but he could see love and pain in his mother’s eyes. Everyone froze for a moment.

Judith snapped her head to his direction. Her whole body relaxed when she saw him, her eyes welled up and she ran to her son’s direction.

“Oh, my baby!”

“Mother.” Alfred repeated, buried his head in her neck. Her familiar smell hit his nose, and tears started to threaten to spill. Judith pushed him away but held his arm and moved the other to his cheek.

“Alfred! Alfred, listen. What happened to you, will never happen again. You understand? It will never happen again.” Judith promised, ignoring her tears that streamed.

“Mother I-“

“If you- … If you want to change schools, then that’s ok. You can still be together with your boyfriend and, and- and you can even stop coming to our church meeting if you feel unsafe. Whatever you want! Just, just come home, please. Please, I beg you. Come home to us.” Alfred could only nod and lean into her touch.

“I will.”

“You will?” Judith asked again, afraid that she heard wrong.

“Yes mother, I will.” Both the mother and son laughed through their tears, embracing each other again. Alfred could hear his mother thanking God under her breathe, and he couldn’t help to do it too. But it was too early to thank God.

Alfred looked up to see his father staring at him emotionless, his gaze stern as always. Alfred held his head up, trying to seem strong. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Aethelwulf broke it.

“Don’t think you’re my son just because I welcome you back home.” The words hurt, it cut him deep. Alfred wanted to scream and cry, ask why his father had to act like that. Why couldn’t his father accept him?

“Ubbe, no.” Aslaug whispered behind him. The rejection and sadness turned into fire inside of him.

“Good thing you aren’t my father then.” Alfred shot back, watching his father eyes widen. Everyone froze again. Judith stared at her son’s face, not knowing quite what to say. Ecbert cursed for himself. Aethelwulf inhaled a sharp breath; his stare became unfocused and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

* * *

“I got the popcorn! What did I miss?” Hvitserk broke the cold silence.

“Apparently, Aethelwulf isn’t Alfred’s father.” Ivar grabbed the popcorn. Hvitserk jaw dropped, not believing it. Ivar nodding to him, and the brothers watched as the family drama continued.

* * *

“What?!” Aethelerud spoke for the first time. “You’re adopted?”

“No, no, no. You weren’t supposed to know. How did you find out?” Judith grip tighten. She snapped her head to side to Ragnar. “Did you tell him?!”

“No, mother. I found out myself.” Alfred cleared up. His mother shook her head. “The walls aren’t that thick in our home.”

“B-But-“ Judith stumbled on her words, not knowing what to say. Her son gently touched her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile.

“It’s ok. It’s fine. I don’t blame you at all.”

“Then go and grab your bag. We don’t have all day, I got places to be.” Aethelwulf interrupted. He turned around and walked to the car.

Alfred bit inside of his mouth. He gave his mother another reassuring smile before turning around. Ubbe meet his gaze, and his smile dropped. The elder boy took his hand and brought him to his room like the first night. Inside there, Alfred broke down again in his arms. Ubbe couldn’t do nothing else but hold him.

* * *

Judith watched as the young couple walked inside the house, holding hands. Ubbe was the boy in the picture with Alfred, he’s Alfred’s boyfriend. Judith wasn’t really in the position to judge her son, after all she cheated on her husband. But as long as he was happy, she was too.

Her husband was sitting in the car, along with her eldest son. None of the children knew the truth, and now they know. She knew Aethelerud had hard time accepting at what happened; there was picture of his brother kissing another boy going around, their father had thrown out his little brother and now he found out that he didn’t share the same father with his little brother. God knew how stressed Aethelerud was from before, after all it’s his last year on school.

Judith looked around, to see Ragnar and Ecbert still arguing. She may be the one who had a child with Athelstan, but these two men knew him better than she ever did.

“You know Athel-“

“Don’t say his name! Don’t you dare saying his name after let him die!” Ecbert shouted, his face red and veins popping. Ragnar’s irritated face turned into anger too, but it was different. His anger was cold, an ice fire burning while Ecbert’s were hot.

“He chooses to be with me! Athelstan choose to be with me!”

“And you let him die!”

“If you’re going to blame someone for his death, blame your christian god. He’s the one who controls life and death, right?” Ragnar said it with calm voice which had an underlying anger. He threw his arms out. “We are not the ones who control fate, the gods are.”

Judith watched as Ecbert stumbled back. The man had been in pain for so long and now he’s finally letting out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught two figures. She turned around to see her son holding hand with Ubbe, who were carrying a black bag. His eyes were puffy, but his smile met his eyes. Ubbe laughed at something her son said. She watched with soft gaze as her son interaction with his boyfriend.

Judith remember the times Alfred spent in hospital because of his diseases. Every day, he went through an unbearable pain. At some point, Alfred had stopped eating, laughing, smile and talking. It broke her heart watching her soon living through pain. Judith had prayed to God, prayed for him to bring back her joyful son. She didn’t care who or what putted the smile back, she just wanted her son to be happy.

And now he was.

Clearing away her tears, she putted on a smile. “Alfred! It’s time to go home. Kiss your boyfriend goodbye.” Her son flustered while Ubbe smirked. Their goodbye was short but sweet. Ubbe put his forehead on her son, both of them closed their eyes. The older boy told Alfred something, before kissing his cheek.

If her son was gay, so be it. Judith just wants Alfred to be happy, and she won’t let anyone take of that smile.

* * *

The car ride was awkward.

Alfred was an awkward person and often ended in awkward situation. But this, took the whole cake. When they arrived home, his father stormed out of the car and into the house. Ecbert followed him. His mother tried to help him with his bag, but Aethelered stepped in.

“I’ll help Alfred. How about you cook Alfred’s favourite dinner?”

Judith looked between her sons and smiled. “Yes, yes I will. You boys can go and play together for a while.”

Aethelerud gave a thight smile and heading in first, Alfred right behind him. The elder brother put the bag on the bed and turned around to his younger brother. He ran his hand through his hair.

“It seems like we are half-brothers.” Aethelerud started, it still came to him as a shock.

“Seems like it.” The way his older brother moved, fidget his and looked everywhere than him indicated that he too was nervous. That calmed Alfred’s nerve. “Do you consider me as your brother, though?”

“Why wouldn’t?” Aethelerud were quick to answer, as if he had been asked before about it. “It would be stupid to stop thinking you as my brother because you’re into guys.”

“Really?” Alfred felt a feeling of hope. Maybe his brother didn’t hate him like his father.

“Really. You will always be my little brother, full-blooded or not.”

The two of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to react. Tears started to spill for Alfred, and he couldn’t help but jump into his brother’s arms.

“I love you.” Alfred buried his head into his neck. “I love you so much, brother.”

He heard Aethelerud breath in sharp. His arms tighten around him. “I love you too, little brother.”

* * *

It had been a week since Alfred left his home.

Walking down the school halls, Ubbe thought if he should go to visit his boyfriend or not. Ubbe missed the days he woke up to his boyfriend’s face. He missed Alfred’s smile, laughter and yes even when Alfred annoyed him. At least the younger boy talked to him through the phone.

But it seemed like he didn’t need to visit him, Alfred stood in front of him with his school bag. He narrowed his eyes at the paper he was holding, like he didn’t understand something. He wasn’t wearing his school uniform, but rather his usual clothes. Ubbe walked over to the younger boy with a glee on his face.

“Hello, are you lost?”

Startled, Alfred looked up from the paper. His eyes softened. “Yeah, could you help a fellow student find their classroom?”

“I can do more than helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Language is whack here
> 
> I'm planing to write more fic of this serie. One where that is about how Ubbe and Alfred got together, and the other where Alfred's relationship with his father heal. Maybe I'll add other things. We'll see. Hope the characters weren't so oc
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
